boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattedrus
Open Race!! History Came from the first. Shatter Stardrus. Long ago out side of Cove during the times of change a group had been lost on their exploration, they had come to a new world and found them selves in strange surroundings. Things of that nature include Doppelgangers and normal born shifting humans. The Shape shifter however their ability to change was limited to few (4 or less) shapes. Upon the breeding between the Islanders "Shatters" and the Shifters "Stradrus." The breeding became odd and children were barely able to be brought out and survive. The few that did were Honored and considered the race Shatterdrus. However, all the children are born as males. This began the first real riot as when the 6th month of a child life would occur the babe would change its gender. Babes change depending on what two season they are born under first. Their bodies will naturally align them selves to the equinox over time and follow the normals seasons. So many families actually got upset over the change that they began to blame the members of the opposite races, relationships broke and it was hard for any said child to survive. It wasn't till late in the 9th year after the settling did a father change his son, thinking the hair had gone cold (as personal parts tend to find their way warmer) that the father DID in fact faint upon the watching of his month old baby boy become a female. Needless to say the father had screamed fainted and needed respiratory care for then on, the mother needed mental help but it was then they had figured out why the two "tribes" had such a hatred and outstanding anger to each other over the years. For nine long years it was thought to be baby swapping. Taking the males and leaving them with females that will carry no fathers names. This little tiny bit of information was not passed through as "fact" till around the 14th year after the involvement of the Shatters and Stradrus. From then on it was Known that the children of this wonderful nature had only ONE extra shape. But it was more on a timer. Habitat Normal Human Notes The changes made: Hair and eye color stay the same jaw structure will change over month from feminine to soft male to rugged then back to soft male then feminine. Shattedrus are known to have 4 names, Since many do not know them. Normally for a Shattedrus the four names make up 3 names completely. The first two names of both forms (male and female) and the second names are used for last (Most will have two different ones taking the mothers AND fathers last name to try and further the race. The last name is an acronym made up of the names in order. And Example of this would be Keel: "Keel" Kelvin Electra Estrada Levtian, Male: Kelven Estrada Female: Electra Levitan Male first name, female first, male last name, female last name. They are also broken up in to groups *"Passion Bounds" - These are born for winter and spring. *"Grass lift" - Spring Summer *"Heat Seeker" - Summer Fall *"Bone Chillers" Fall Winter Age They are mortal and have normal deaths and illnesses as humans however their life time is about 400 years old since the body is always changing it stays with the continuance of making fresh new cells. Height Normal Human Weight Normal Human Diet Normal Human Breeding Medically the left side was given to the males Meaning the left testicle was fertile and the right was not. Same with the right on the female side. The right ovaries produced eggs. The males penis is at its full and longest in the CENTER month of the 6 months. So the middle breaking week of the 23 weeks is when the penis is considered to be its full length. With the female her form is a little different she would look to have and enlargement, then normal after the first week. Smallest state on the middle week. The reason this is so complicated is their life is always continuing on the change. Their bodies strive to reach the maximum state of manhood and womanhood. There are only months that a Shattedrus can be pregnant for. So having children at the middle and end of the birthing is nearly impossible. All in the female stages must get pregnant with in the first 2-3 weeks of the change. Long enough for the egg to drop, and for them to have it fertilized. All children come out premature. The body rejects the child and tosses it from the system completely. Children born from them have a 25 percent chance of being a Shattedrus. If not they take on the characteristics of the other mate. Category:Races